A Whole New World
by Forbidden-One789
Summary: What happens when a girl is transported to the land of Hyrule? What will happen when she meets our favorite Hero of Time? How will she get home? Why am I asking all these questions? To find out-read!


Hi minna! It's my first time posting a story on any sight and please try not to flame me. I'm new here after all and I am sensitive. Constructive criticism I could handle though. R&R people!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the prologue and the anything that involves Zelda. They all belong to Nintendo and there rightful owners. * Sigh * And special thanks to Mike, the WebMaster of zhq2.com, for letting me borrow the story of OoT. There! Are you happy now!? Better be. J/k.  
  
I own Fate and her family though. So DON'T STEAL!!! You have to ask first before you can borrow them! * Sticks out tongue *  
  
'.blah.'- someone's thinking  
  
A Whole New World  
By Forbidden-One789  
  
Prologue  
  
A LONG TIME AGO...  
Before life began, before the world had form, their golden goddesses  
descended upon the chaotic land of Hyrule. They were Din, the Goddess  
of Power, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, the Goddess of  
Courage.  
  
Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land to create the  
earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth to give the spirit of  
law to the world. Farore's rich soul created all life forms that would  
uphold the law.  
  
These three great Goddesses returned to the heavens, leaving behind  
the Golden Sacred Triforce. Since then, the Triforce has become the  
basis for Hyrule's providence. Where the Triforce stood became Sacred  
Land.  
  
In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule, the Great Deku Tree served as the  
guardian spirit. The children of the forest, the Kokiri, lived with  
the Great Deku Tree. Each Kokiri had his or her own guardian fairy,  
except one. His name was Link.  
  
Early one morning, Link was having a nightmare. It was the same  
nightmare he had every night. During a storm, Link would find himself  
standing in front of a mysterious castle. A rider on horseback,  
carrying a girl, would race by. The girl would look at Link as if to  
say something. Then, another rider would appear, this big man clad in  
black would look down menacingly at Link. Link would then awaken.  
  
"Link! Hey, get up, Link! The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you!"  
  
As Link opened his eyes, he saw a fairy floating in front of him. This  
fairy's name was Navi. Navi was sent to summon Link to the Great Deku  
Tree.  
  
"Oh Navi, though hast returned!" said the Deku Tree. "Thank you, Link,  
for coming. Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and  
full of nightmares. A vile climate pervades this world, verily, ye  
have felt it. The time has come to test thine courage. I have been  
cursed. I need you to dispel the curse with your Wisdom and Courage.  
Art thou prepared?"  
  
Link entered the Great Deku Tree and broke the curse.  
  
"Well done, Link! I knew that ye were worthy of carrying out my  
wishes. A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse on me.  
Employing his vile, sorcerer's energies, the evil one is searching for  
the Sacred Realm connected to Hyrule. For it is there that one will  
find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the  
Gods. Whoever holds the Triforce can make their wishes come true.  
Though must never allow the desert man to lay his hands on the Sacred  
Triforce. Though must never suffer that man to enter the Sacred Realm  
of legend. Link, go now to Hyrule Castle. There, ye will surely meet  
the Princess of Destiny. Present this stone to the princess. I have  
foreseen that she will understand everything."  
  
The Great Deku Tree gave Link the Spiritual Stone of the Forest.  
Before dying, the Deku Tree's last words were, "The future depends  
upon thee, Link. Thou art courageous."  
  
And thus, Link's quest has begun.  
INTERLUDE!!  
The story really takes place after Link got the Spiritual Stones and  
is an adult now. Okay I'm lazy, but think writing all that would have  
killed me! So cut me some slack here. Now on to the story! By the way,  
if you have any suggestions for a better title, tell me! I choose 3  
candidates for a title then I will hold a pole. The person who wins  
might be in this story or the next one. I will ask people to give me  
more suggestions for characters later in the story, k. I also added  
the last sentence. ; P Now on to chapter 1! * Bows *  
  
Chapter 1  
What the Heck!!??  
  
"GOD DAMMIT BRIAN!" yelled a very furious teenage girl, "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PUT MY BOOKS!?? AT THIS RATE I'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL BECAUSE OF YOU, BRAT!!!" she screeched once more. She had ebony hair that fell an inch below her shoulders and had it kept in a ponytail all the time. Her skin was lightly tanned from being out in the sun so much. She was wearing a black T-shirt that clung to her body just a little bit, showing of her curves, just barely. She also wore black jeans that seemed like a size to big for her small frame but there was a small red belt there to help the jeans to stay on. On her neck, though, was a small black choker that had a crimson gem in the shape of a rose that was on the middle of the choker. She was about a 5'4 and was considered a shorty in her class. The teenage girl looked like a 16 year old and had soft looking chocolate brown eyes that COULD hold great kindness in them. Key word, could. Right now it was a totally different story. Her eyes were into dangerous slits and held great rage in those dark orbs. Trust me, if looks could kill, her brother would be 6ft under right now but since looks CAN'T kill, she decided to use an alternative method. Strangling her demon brother with her bare hands. Run, Brian, run. And boy did he run. For a 7-year-old he's pretty quick.  
  
Brian suddenly halted to a stop and spun around quickly causing the teenage girl to stop the hunt. Brian, instead of handing her books quietly to the enraged girl, he stuck his tongue out at her. This further fueled her fury but Brian on the other hand was filling up with glee and ran past her sister. But instead of chasing the small demon boy she tackled him to the ground and started to choke him. This turned out to be an all out brawl. Sibling vs. sibling. Brother vs. sister. Demon verses Angel (If you could call her that). Good vs. Ev- Ouch! Okay, okay. You get the point now and stop throwing rocks at me!!!! It hurts ya know~!!! Well, back to the story. * Grumbles *  
  
"FAITH!! STOP BITING ME!!" hollered Brian as he pulled on her sister's ponytail in hopes it would have Faith let him go. Brian was a small little fella that packed quite a punch. He looked somewhat like Faith but had short light brown hair and had a more childish innocence about him than Faith but I'm not so sure I would call him ino- OW!!! MY WORD!! OKAY STOP PULLING MY HAIR GOD DARNIT!!! Humph! That's better. Now again, onto to the story. * Does a stink Eye on Brian while he looks away *  
  
"WHY SHOULD I ONI!!??? AND STOP PULLING MY HAIR!" screamed Faith as she switched into talking Japanese since her little bro didn't know what it meant. It also annoyed Brian and so she did it quite often (Faith and her whole family aren't Japanese. They're all Filipino. Faith and her little bro don't understand Filipino though. Just like Me.). Faith studied some Japanese online so she knew quite a bit. Right now, Faith quit the biting and pulled on Brian's hair really, REALLY hard.  
  
Their poor mother was walking down the hallway when she heard the fight and was about to ask what was going on as she turned around then.WAM!!!! She was now in the midst of the mess! Legs were kicking, arms were punching, hands were pulling or scratching, mouths were biting or shouted insults! CHAOS WAS EVERYWHERE!! CHAOS!!!!! CHHHHAAAOOOO-*Ducked* HA! I DODGED THIS TIME!! AND IF YOU DON'T STOP THROWING RANDOM OBJECTS AT ME I WON'T WRITE THE STORY! * Brushes the dust of her clothing * There. Now you probably get it now and know the drill- ON TO ZE STORY!  
  
Their mother had finally had enough and got out of the fighting. She looked like a mess too. Scratches were everywhere but not bad enough to leave a mark. No blood was shed (Amazingly) during the fight. A vein pooped out on her forehead (Okay the mother's name is Mariem. I'm getting tired of calling her mother, her, and she.).  
  
Mariem shrieked, "BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT! BRIAN GIVE THE BOOKS BACK TO FAITH! FAITH STOP CALLING YOU BROTHER NAMES AND SWEARING IN FRONT OF HIM! BOTH OF YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A WEEK. GOT THAT! AND NO COMPLAING OR ELSE IT'S A MONTH!!! MARCH, PEOPLE, MARCH! AND ONE MORE THING! IF I HERE, SEE, OR SO MUCH AS THINK THAT NOTH OF YOU ARE FIGHTING YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH. " Faith and Brian quickly did as they were told knowing if they enraged their mother more than they already did, they were as good as road kill. In a few minutes, Brian scampered of to get ready for school while Faith got her book bag (And books) and dashed out of the door.  
  
"Kids these days," sighed Mariem as she went to the kitchen but then had an evil grin on her face. This signaled that she was thinking up devious plans for her victi- I mean children. And as quickly as the 'smile' came it was gone.  
  
~*~*~*School~*~*~  
  
Faith skidded into the next hallway after she crashed into her locker. Literally. Thank god no teachers were about and crashing happened at her school everyday. The reasons are unknown why there are multiple crashes each day. O.o Anyway, Faith barely made it into her homeroom a few seconds before the bell rang. She sighed in relief as another day of he-* Ahem * school began.  
  
~*~End of the day  
  
People were shoving poor Faith around as she tried to make her way through the merciless crowd of teenagers both young and old. She couldn't even get to her locker without getting shoved at least 10 times. Getting out of school was even tougher. Thank the good lord that it was Friday! ~*~House  
  
15 minutes later.  
  
Faith snuck into the house quietly hoping nobody heard her come through the side door of her home. But alas, her dear 'sweet' mother was sitting there in the kitchen as if she was expecting Faith to come through the side door.  
  
"Hello dear! How was your day?" her mother chirped happily as she hugged her child spaw-Ah, never mind. Faith nodded her head to show that she was fine- so far. Mariem smiled brightly in return. Her mother seemed a little too happy and it started to freak Faith out (Faith has a nickname- Fate. So I might be writing that in the near future.). Her mom was never that happy unless-  
  
"Glad to see you're all right, dear," Fate's mom replied," Now here's a whole list of chores for you to do! Of you go now! And remember, if I so much as think you're doing something behind my back you're grounded for a month. Get it, got, good." Fate pouted a bit as she was going to stick her tongue behind her back. Sigh.  
  
Fate's POV  
  
'OMG! She can't really expect me to do this all, can she? This isn't fair! Well, things get any worse- scratch that thought, it can,' I cried in my mind. I inwardly groan as I march up the stairs. 'This is gonna be a LONG week. Gr. And the homework! The Evil Ones are plotting against us. Curse that atrocious word, school. Who knew one little word like that could be so evil. EVIL!'  
  
I had finally reached my room and snapped out of my reverie. I then began the laborious task of cleaning the upstairs floor starting with my room. * Sigh * This is going to be a long day.  
  
~*~*Few hours later.  
  
"DOOONNNEEEE!!!!!!!!" I squeal in joy! I was finished with my homework (eeeevvviiiiilllll..) and did my chores. My arms ache badly. Ow. Then I heard my brother yell. Looks like he was done with his chores, too. Didn't even hear him come up the stairs. He can be so quiet when he wants to be. He seems to be playing his game, uhh.what was it called again? Sula? Zaldu? Oh yeah! Zelda. I've only watched him play once or twice, seems like a cool game. Too bad I don't have the time to play games anymore. School bites.  
  
I wonder what time it is. I think it's around 7. I feel like going for a walk through the park. Thank God the park is only 5 minutes from my house. I'll eat when I get home, later.  
  
"Hey mom! I'm going to go for a walk!" I yell as I grab my coat and head for the door. Sure is chilly tonight.  
  
"Ok dear! Be back in 30 minutes or else!" My mom said. Looks like dad's going to be home in a few minutes. They usually start eating 20 minutes after he comes home. I walked out the door and disappeared into the night.  
  
~*~Park  
  
I love the park at night. So peaceful, and there's no people around to bug me. You could say I'm anti-social but that's the way I am.  
  
I sit down on a bench and think about random stuff for a while. A few minutes later I decided to walk some more. I'm starting to get a bit edgy but I wanna see the water fountain first.  
  
A minute later I arrive at the water fountain and the wind started to blow gently around me. I clutched my jacket tight around me as I admired the fountain. In the middle of the fountain was a woman that appeared to be dancing and her head was tilted to the sky. Water spouted from her mouth and the sides of the fountain. The lights from the fountain made the woman seem so life-like that it felt surreal. I still thought it was beautiful anyway.  
  
All of a sudden some kid shoved me and almost made me land in the water. I quickly regained my balance and spun around. I saw no traces of the kid. The anger in my face melted into one of confusion instead. Something sparkled on the ground and I looked.  
  
On the ground was a necklace. The chain was gold but on it was a magenta pendent that was in the shape of a 3-D triangle. I thought it looked cool. I looked around to see if the kid was really gone before I picked up the necklace and put it in my pocket. I decided to go home.  
  
~*~Later  
  
I just ate dinner and got ready for bed but I really wasn't tired at all. I just felt like changing into my PJs. I also placed the necklace on my desk right after I got home. I almost missed dinner, too.  
  
After I changed, I decided to read my Halo (The COOLEST game in my opinion) book before I went to bed. How I love this book.  
  
It was around 10 o' clock when I decided to hit the hay. I turned of my table lamp and placed my book on the desk, right beside the necklace. A few minutes later the necklace started to glow with an eerie violet hue. I started to freak out.  
  
"What the heck!?" I cried as I backed away from the necklace. The necklace only glowed brighter and started to levitate in the air. I was beyond freaked out now. It kept glowing until it blinded me. I shielded my eyes as I backed up to the wall. A few seconds later, everything went black.  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~  
  
Cliffhanger! I might have a few mistakes there but I'm too tires to look it over. It's around 10:30 and I want to sleep. Please write nice reviews. Well I'm of to sleep. Zzzzz. 


End file.
